Webs and Coffee
by SummerSnitch
Summary: NOW DISCONTINUED AND IS A ONE-SHOT. Blaine saves an unknown person in an alleyway. Little did he know that he was in for a surprise as he tried to swing away... Klaine


**I had this idea stuck in my head ever since I watched The Amazing Spider-man. First of all, I hope this makes up for the hiatus and this is dedicated to the new readers I gained during the hiatus. And of course, the ones who have been there since the very beginning. I love you all :D**

**Now on with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

The wind blowing through my ungelled hair has become a form of relaxation for me now. As cliché as it sounds, it helps me clear my head. Some may think I'm strolling through the park. Others may think that I'm looking out of my bedroom window wondering why on earth do we need Algebra (Don't get me wrong, It's easy but there is no significance in my life for it.)

No I'm not in the park or wondering about the existence of Algebra. In fact, I'm in a quite unlikely place for a boy of seventeen…

I'm at the top of the Empire State Building.

Hold your horses folks! I'm not trapped up here! It was my intention to come up here – for the past 3 weeks. How the hell did I get up here? People – especially a teenage boy – are not allowed to go as high as the top. Well, the answer is simple.

I'm Spider-man.

So, naturally I just swing up here with my string of clear web. Ever since I found out of my powers, I was in shock of course. No ordinary boy would receive such amazing powers and strength and say that it's nothing. But then again, when have I been ordinary or _normal?_

It's already abnormal enough to most people that I like boys over girls. Pretty crazy huh? Even in the great city of New York where there is at least one gay man to come your way, they aren't really accepting. That was just one more reason for the jocks around school – God I _loathe _Karofsky – to bully me senseless. It's also not really helpful that I'm a huge nerd and take photos for a living.

I've known since I was 13 that there was something that made me different from the others. I always declined dates from girls. I blush whenever I enter the boy's locker room (I'm not allowed in there anymore for they're afraid they'll catch the _queer infection_) I had a freakin' _crush _on a guy! That should ALWAYS ring a bell on my sexuality.

Oddly enough, I still have a crush on the same guy who probably just learned last week that I existed…

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel (Wow, I even know his middle name. That's not stalkerish right?)

I mean, who _wouldn't _have a crush on him? He's smart (second in the class, I just know it. I'm first of course), he's in multiple extra-curricular activities, he's _fashionable _(Oh God, you should see his hair!) and the best part is that he's gay. But what are the odds that he would go out with a guy like me?

The odds have always been against me.

I questioned my sexuality and thought I was straight. I turned out to be gay. Then some mutant spider bites me and gives me spider powers and super strength and agility. Okay, maybe that was a plus in my life. I lost both parents AND my uncle which just brings me back to the point that the odds are never with me. Life hates me.

Kurt would barely notice me anyway. There are millions of other gay men in New York. Better and more experienced than a guy like Blaine Anderson. They would be able to love him and hold him close. They would be able to talk to him like they've known each other for ages.

The best I've got for contact with Kurt was when he asked me to take a picture of the Debate Team. Even then did I almost – almost – make a fool of myself. Thanks to Karofsky and a locker door.

* * *

_I just came from my chemistry test and my head is throbbing like crazy. It's not that it was hard, oh no. There were just so many questions. It didn't help that Kurt Hummel's leg was brushing mine from time to time._

_I came up to my locker and tried to wipe my brain of all information. My uncle Ben taught me that so I wouldn't be too stressed out in school. It usually works, when studies are the cause of my stress. Most of it comes from Kurt being in every single one of my classes and every day, I barely say a word to him. _

_5-32-12. I spin my combination and take out my history book when…_

"_Excuse me?" I spun around and I almost dropped my history book on my foot. If it did, it would've cut off my toe. When I look up from the floor I see him – stylish as ever – Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. And I dropped a book on my foot when he actually talks to me… _

_Smooth Anderson. Very Smooth._

"_Are you alright?" asks Kurt deeply concerned. "Yeah. I-I'm fine. Do y-you need help w-with something?" Did I just stutter? Oh no! Blaine Everett Anderson does _NOT _stutter. Okay… Maybe a little bit?_

_Kurt furrows his eyebrows a little and that was just added to the things I love about Kurt Hummel. Even when he looks confused he's still so adorable. "Alright… I actually do need your help." _

_Oh. Is that my face on my locker door? _

_Is that blood?_

"_Karofsky, that was so immature!" Karofsky, I just knew it. I try to stand up but Kurt pushes my shoulder gently. How did I get on the floor in the first place? "Oh my God, are you okay? Does it hurt? Oh, who am I kidding! Does it hurt… a lot?" _

_I look up and examine Kurt's worried face. Even in a life threatening situation, I still think he looks beautiful. "Yeah, it's just a little blood. I'm sort of used to it now."_

"_Used to it? Have you reported to a teacher? The principle?" I know it's cruel to laugh at this point but I can't help it. It isn't really a laugh of humor. More of a really hollow laugh. "I tried. They gave me a pat on the back and told me to watch out for myself. I give up on adults; they just don't understand what I'm going through. Do you know what I mean?" _

_Wait… did I just say that out loud?_

"_I know what you mean. I tried as well. Even to my dad." Oh, right. Captain Burt Hummel. Chief of Police in New York… is Kurt's father. "But they… don't understand. Me and you being gay. It's hard sometimes." He pushed a lock of curly hair off my forehead and I will give up my computer just to prove that I felt a spark there._

_It was there… I just know it. Maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic but hey, I'm allowed to dream right?_

_It was after a few minutes that I realized that Kurt was dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth. "Well, the blood's all dried up. You're going to have to wash that at home." He helped me up and the whole time I wasn't talking._

_Anderson, speak up!_

"_So what was it you wanted to ask me?" _

_Not what I was thinking…_

"_Oh, I just wanted to ask if you could take a picture of the debate team. The pictures should be up by next Friday. Is it okay with you?" asked Kurt a little nervous. _

"_Of course. Is tomorrow alright with you? After school?" _

"_That would be great."_

"_See you then."_

"_Bye Blaine."_

"_Bye Kurt."_

_I watched him walk away. He disappeared completely from my view when he turned a corner to his apartment. I slumped down on the floor again and hide my head in my hands. It wasn't a complete disaster._

_The last conversation could have been me asking him out on a date. It sounded like it. But it wasn't. And that is what I hate about myself, I can pass tests with flying colors. But I fail at picking up a date… especially Kurt._

_That just sucks. And yet another locker facial and a slushie. "You're so weak homo! Go back home and cry to your stupid OCD aunt!" Thank you Karofsky for reminding me how much of a loser I really am._

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

"Hello?"

"_Blaine, where are you? I need you to pick up some eggs from the store."_

"What kind, Aunt Emma?"

"_You know."_

"Organic?"

"_That's my boy. Don't be late. Dinner's at 8, love you."_

"Uhuh, love you too." I hang up my phone and proceed to do some last minute patrol around the city. That usually doesn't relax me but my Uncle did say

_With great power comes great responsibility._

Okay, I may still not know what it means exactly but… It means something. Something. I put my mask on and take off my jacket and pants. I stuff my clothes into my backpack and stretch in the skin-tight red and blue suit. Olympians where these, I decided to take their advice.

"Alright, just a few minutes and get the eggs." I tell myself before checking if my web-shooter needs a refill. It seems intact. I shoot and here I go…

"_ARGH!"_

Here we go again. Damsel in distress, robber tries to steal her purse and I have to be the big hero. I swing into the alleyway where I heard the scream and hide in the shadows.

"Give me your wallet. And that fancy pin of yours, I need the extra cash."

"No. Please." Wait… It can't be.

"Just give me the pin and the wallet so I won't have to cut that pretty little face of yours." Pretty. It must be a girl again.

"Take my wallet! But not the pin!"

"Why the hell not?" Here's my cue.

"Because I said so." I shoot my web towards his knife hand to the wall and it sticks perfectly. "Who's that? I-I-I-I have a knife! And a gun! I could kill you!" I shoot another string of web onto his other hand and laugh hollowly. "You really think you can kill me with knives and guns?"

I can hear him start to hyperventilate and I know it has to move fast. I surround him in a bag of sticky web and I start to hear him mumble uncomfortably. "Aw, is the wittle wobber gonna cwy?" I say in a mocking baby voice and the robber actually does cry. Figures, he's a soft villain.

"I-I'll tell the police! I-mmph!" Is that some web on his mouth? Oh, yes it is. "Call the cops on me, if you can get out of there that is."

"Hm aaa uuu?"

"I'm spider-man." I say simply. And I turn and walk away grabbing the girl's wrist softly. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!" I shoot a string and was about to swing away when she grabbed my wrist. "He would've taken my pin if it wasn't for you. It's all that I have left of my mother. She died when I was eight. You have no idea how grateful I am for that."

I look behind me and then I come face-to-face with the one person I've been moping about.

Kurt.

"The pleasure's all mine." I say without thinking and Kurt smiles adoringly. He lets go of my wrist and he's still smiling. That smile could put the sun, moon and stars to shame.

"If you need more help… Just… scream." Kurt laughs hard and does something I thought I'd never get: a hug. "Thank you. I wish I could pay you back." He said unto my shoulder. "Well, a spider really doesn't need any money." He laughed. "I'm not talking about money. Anything to pay you back. If you need it I'll scream."

I laugh with him and I wish he could see the smile hiding under my red mask. "I'll see you around… What's your name?" I ask thankful for my great acting skills as Spider-man. If I did it as Blaine Anderson, I bet that I will stutter senseless.

"Kurt Hummel. Yours?"

"I'm not that easy to crack Kurt." I laugh and how many times have I made Kurt laugh today? Twice baby! Two points for Spider-man! "Alright, I'll see you around tiger." He flashes me one last smile and I will bet my whole room that I had the biggest smile in New Your right now.

**End of chapter 1! It's more of a filler on the Hiatus that I have given you. I know it's not up to what I usually do but... I don't care, I'll go bake some cookies, bye! :) **

**Reviews would be nice so I can improve :) This isn't really my computer. (The Y button is annoying me :/) But it's the best I've got. For now. Au revoir little biscuits! Which reminds me of my cookies... ~SummerSnitch-who-feels-horrible-for-making-you-wait  
**


End file.
